Words Won't Help Me, But Your Hand Will
by ILOVESiriusB.HarryP.SalazarS
Summary: Based off of 1x4 ( Phantom Traveler ) Dean seriously needs to calm down. Wincest. Incest. E for Explict. porn. nsfw. public sex. airplane sex. IDK there' more warnings in the inside. One-shot complete


Title: Words Won't Help Me, But Your Hand Will

Author: .SalazarS.

Word Count: 1,116

Ratings: M (for Mature), E (for Explicit), R (you already know what R stands for) and NC-17.

Warnings: Airplane sex, public sex, hand-jobs, and some other sexy things.

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Summary: Based off of 1x4 (Phantom Traveler) Dean seriously needs to calm down.

A/N: So my piece of utter shit laptop crashes (that's why I'm writing this on my mother's computer) and I had two complete stories on there that I hadn't gotten around to publishing them. One was an explicit Wincest one, and the other was the next chapter of Demon of Death. If I have enough inspiration, those might be up sometime in the next week or two. It all depends on me even wanting to try and rewrite them.

* * *

"Dude. Relax," Sam glared at his older brother in the seat beside him.

"_Dude, _I can't relax. This plane was already at a 50% crashing rate, now, since there's a fucking _demon _on the plane, there's a 158% chance of crashing. I don't want to die!" Dean let out a squeak when the plane rattled slightly.

"We're not going to die! Try to go to sleep or some shit." Sam said as he reached across his brother's lap to tighten his seatbelt.

"There, your seatbelt is tight; you're not going to die. Now _relax._" Sam leaned back in his own seat and took a sip of his coke.

Dean shifted in his seat and a light, pink blush covered his cheeks.

Sam turned to his, and raised one of his eyebrows. He was about to ask why Dean was blushing when he looked down and saw the bulge in his brother's jeans.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief, gesturing to Dean's erection.

"What? When an attractive man has his hands almost on your cock, it's hard not to be interested." Dean defended himself and settled his hands on his lap, trying to hide his problem.

"…" Sam looked at Dean's hands, then his face. "You just called me hot."

Dean blushed even more. "Well duh, you're a Winchester; all of us are good looking. Especially me." Dean tried to joke, sending a wink at Sam. But the plane gave a little jolt then, causing Dean's hands to move against his denim covered cock. He gave a little moan without realizing it.

"You think I'm hot. And you have a boner. In a plane. That your little _brother _gave to you." Sam smirked; his hand began inching over to Dean's lap.

"What're you doin' Sammy?" Dean gulped, staring down at Sam's hand which was now on top of Dean's.

"Helping you out a little," Sam grinned. He pressed down on Dean's hands, which caused the older Winchester to choke out a groan.

"Uh, Sam, you k-" Dean began to stop him, but when the thumb of Sam's hand went under the waistband of his pants, he forgot what he was saying.

Sam pushed Dean's hands away and used his hand to outline the length of Dean's erection. He rubbed his hand over the jeans for a while, just pushing down on the bulge, before Dean started begging.

"Please Sammy. Please, please, please," Dean was panting slightly, grinding his hips up into Sam's hand.

Sam leaned over some more and nipped at Dean's ear. He whispered, "Dean, you need to stay quick, or else the whole plane will hear you beg for me. They'll all know what we're doing. We don't want that."

Dean whimpered and shut his eyes, still letting out soft little moans every now and then.

Sam moved his thumb and pointer finger under Dean's pants, stroking them over Dean's dark public hair.

"Please Sammy." Dean breathed, still trying to thrust his hips up.

"I got you Dean," Sam murmured before he slipped his entire hand into Dean's pants. He went to move his hand under Dean's boxers too, but he found none.

"Are… You don't hav-" Sam stuttered, his hand covering Dean's cock.

"Like the way the jeans rub against me." Dean smiled, then gave a long, appreciating sigh when Sam used middle finger and thumb to stroke him lightly.

"God, that's hot." Sam began palming at his own covered cock, breathing into Dean's neck.

He wrapped his entire hand around Dean's warm member and tugged slowly. Dean's breathing increased.

Sam rubbed his thumb under the head of Dean's cock, getting a louder moan out of him.

"Do you wanna come? Need to get some release? Cover my hand in your jizz?" Sam bit down gently on Dean's neck.

"Yes. Need to, so bad." Dean squeezed his fists, leaving little crescent shaped fingernail marks.

Sam sped his hand up, rubbing the head whenever his hand was by it. He shoved his hand even farther down Dean's pants, so he could fondle his balls.

Dean began to shake a little, his mouth opening a little to let out deep breathes.

Sam rubbed his pinky gently over the pucker of Dean's hole while the rest of his hand continued to rub his balls.

"Fuck. Fuck, _Sammy." _Dean choked out as his orgasm tore through him. His body shook, his jaw clenched so he wouldn't scream, and his eyes flew open to stare at Sam, who was _fucking grinding _his hand into his cock.

Sam bit down on Dean's shoulders as he came, his hips trying to thrust up.

"God. Fucking _hell." _Sam shuddered, pulling his hand out of Dean's pants.

He wrinkled his nose at the come dripping onto his arm. He pulled out one of the little blankets he and Dean had been given and wiped his hand on it.

"I have come…In my pants." Dean shifted uncomfortably. He tugged at his pants for a moment before settling again.

"So do I." Sam responded, adjusting his pants.  
"Did you? Did you get yourself off just by rubbing your pants?" Dean asked in disbelief.

Sam blushed and nodded. Dean reached a hand up and pulled Sam's face towards his.

"You're so fucking hot." He said before kissing him. When the kiss ended, they both leaned back into their seats, a smile on both their faces.

**A/N: God, that was pure shit. I'm not kidding. That's the worst porn I've ever wrote, and I've wrote some pretty fucking horrible porn. **

**Review? **


End file.
